A Look At The Truth
by xtubbyx
Summary: Alex had never been told much about his mother, and with his father abandoning him at such an early age to fend for himself he didn't really get to know him either. With his father's death, and the bombshell that dropped, he finally plucks up the courage to ask Michael about them. Only to find out that Jeep wasn't his father all along.
1. Chapter 1

**A Look at the truth.**

A Dominion and Supernatural crossover set as a characters watching the show fic. please be patient and kind with me. This is my first attempt at trying to get one of the many ideas floating around in my head typed out. Not sure how it's going to go. Obviously there is going to be a few changes to the fandoms, just not sure how much yet. I know some of the facts may be off on both shows. I need to go back and watch both shows again so not sure of often this will be updated.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Supernatural or Dominion this is just an idea that had been stuck in my head.**

 **Summery**

Alex had never been told much about his mother, and with his father abandoning him at such an early age to fend for himself he didn't really get to know him either. With his father's death, and the bombshell that dropped, he finally plucks up the courage to ask Michael about them. Only to find out that Jeep wasn't his father all along.

 **Chapter 1**

Alex made his way into Michael's rooms nervously. He wasn't sure what way this conversation was going to go and if he was going to get the answers he wanted or if Michael was going to turn him away, tell him to concentrate on the present, to forget the past. But he had to take the chance, he had to know. Too long had he wondered what she was like. If he had taken after her. What her dreams where before the world fell apart. If she would be proud of her son.

Michael was standing by the window, looking out over the city when Alex entered the room. He twisted his upper body to glance over at Alex before returning his gaze to the city.

"you should be careful about showing your arms Alex, if any one where to see the markings it would not be long before word spread of them" Michael said.

Alex looked down at his arms where his bare skin was visible and the swirling marks where showing. He hadn't even been aware of doing it but somewhere on the way up he had pushed the sleeves of his jacket up to his elbows.

"Habit" Alex muttered as he pushed the sleeves back down.

Michael glanced at him again, Alex would swear he saw the corner of his mouth quirk up a bit before he turned round fully to face Alex.

"It's one habit you're going to have to train yourself to stop if you want to keep your status secret" Michael responded quietly. Alex simply nodded, not knowing how else he could respond to that.

"What brings you here at this time of night Alex?", Michael continued, taking that as a good enough reply to his statement for the moment.

"I wanted to ask you about my parents" Alex replied nervously. Michael raised an eyebrow at the question but didn't say anything so Alex continued. " It's just with my dad showing up after believing him to be dead all these years and then seeing him dye so soon after, I know I should feel something, but I just don't. Probably because I figured he has been dead all these years, but it made me realise I actually don't know anything about either my mum or dad".

" So you wish me to tell you what I know of them?" Michael replied. Alex nodded, so Michael continued " I really don't have much to tell you, I caught up with them the day before you where born" Michael then paused and looked a bit nervous so Alex questioned him "What?" "Alex, Jeep wasn't your biological father"

"... WHAT?" Alex yelled.

Michael hesitated before continuing "Jeep and Charlie meet when she started working in the dinner when she was already four months pregnant. No matter how much we asked her about your father the answer was always the same, that the two of you where safer without him, however she said it with less conviction the more we where attacked. It was almost as if she was running from something, or someone, and had realised too late that she had been wrong."

Alex was about to reply, when their was a flash of bright white light along with a loud bang. when his eyes cleared he found himself in a strange room. He had only looked around to his right when he found Michael close by, wings unfurled and swords drawn, looking ready to attack at a moments notice. Feeling slightly safer, knowing Michael was near by, he resumed scanning the rest of the room and noticed Michael and himself weren't the only one's that had been transported into the strange room. General Riesen and Claire had appeared in front of them. Claire's head was whipping around trying to get her bearing. when she looked behind her and noticed Alex, the relief was visible on her face. David Whele was there as well, along with his son William and Noma and Ethan. The biggest surprise however was the stranger that had been dropped over to the right of the room. Alex didn't recognise him, however the wings on his back and the sword in his hand gave a pretty big hint. Michael's quiet mutter of "Gabriel?" confirmed what Alex was thinking.

Before anyone could move there was an other flash of light. This one was smaller, on the other side of the room and when the light cleared a piece of paper could be seen sitting on a table that hadn't been there before.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw Michael glance over at Gabriel and at the same time they both moved towards the table. Michael reached the table first and picked up the paper and started to read to himself. Alex saw him glance at Gabriel who had reached him as he picked the paper up.

Gabriel looked at Michael expectantly and Michael seemed to understand what he was asking because in the next second he was reading the letter out load.

" _Dear Michael, Gabriel, Alex, General, Claire, David and William, Noma and Ethan you have been brought here to learn of the parentage of the Chosen one. To do this you will watch their lives on the screen at the front of the room as you would a TV series._

Everyone's attention was brought to the front of the room where a huge grey screen was on the wall. In front of it was a collection of comfy looking armchairs.

" _Alex, you asked about your parents, here's your chance to know them. The timeline will start before your parents meet and will be focused on your father and his life. there will be quite a few surprises for you all, including the archangels, who may even show up, although neither of you remember any of it._

 _Enjoy_

 _P.S your fathers name is Dean._

 ** _As I said at the start, this is my first fanfiction, hope you enjoyed the start. will update as soon as I can figure out how to get what's in my head out._**


	2. Chapter 2 How it Started

**Not sure how this has gone. Be gentle , its taken me some time.**

 **Chapter Two**

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before everyone started talking at once. Eventually Michael had enough and raised his voice to be heard above everyone " **Silence!"**

The effect was instant, every one quieting down and looking at Michael.

He opened his mouth to say more when an other bright light shone in the front of the room where the screen was followed by thunk as a cardboard box hit the floor.

There was an other note sitting on top of the box which Michael picked up and started to read out loud,

 _In this box you will find a selection of DVDs. They tell the story of Alex's fathers family and the life they led. You can watch in whatever order you want, but I would suggest watching in order to avoid confusion._

 _While you are in this room, time outside has been frozen. Food will be provided and there are beds and toilet's available for when needed._

 _Enjoy_

 _C_

While Michael was reading Gabriel had moved over to the box, opened it and pulled out a handful of thin shinny boxes. Alex had never seen a DVD before but he had heard about them, he assumed the discs that they would need to watch where each inside. Gabriel held up the case that was at the front of the pile for them to see. On the case was a picture of two men, one was facing them the other standing sideways but looking towards them. Behind the men you could see a head light of a car. Above them the sky was dark with thunder clouds and had lightning flashing through them. Both men had a weapon in one hand. You couldn't see clearly what sort of weapon the men facing them was holding but you could see the man standing sideways was holding a wicked looking knife with a curved blade. Right in the middle of the case written over the picture was the words SUPERNATURAL with THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON written under it.

Before Alex could say anything, Claire who had been standing beside him said " **The guy in the front kind of looks like you Alex** "

Alex didn't respond but couldn't argue with her. Was that his father?

Gabriel ignored them and turned the case over and read out what was on the back,

" _From the moment their mother is brutally murdered by a demon, brothers Dean and Sam are changed forever. Spurred on by their father's quest for revenge, the boys grow up battling malignant spirits and the like. Adulthood sees Sam drift away from his paranormal past, instead choosing to settle down in a life of domestic bliss with his girlfriend. But when their father goes missing, he and Dean set out to find him and are confronted by evil spirits along the way. This box set contains every episode from the first series"._

Alex could see the looks of disbelief on most people in the room but it was David that spoke up first, " **What is this nonsense, demons, spirits they don't exist**.

Michael and Gabriel shared a look before Michael answered. " **Actually they do, you just haven't come across them before. I have made sure to kept Vega demon and ghost free. Demons are our brothers creation. We've had enough problems without having to deal with them as well**.

Gabriel obviously not wanting to talk about this any longer turned to the screen to find where to out the DVD. when he found it he opened the case and inserted the DVD into the player. It didn't take long for it to start up and everyone found a seat to sit in and got comfy.

The first thing that came onto he screen was the same title that was on the DVD case.

 _SUPERNATURAL flashed up and away a few times as if the signal wasn't great before disappearing._

 _The scene that came on screen was of white two story house with **Lawrence Kansas, 1983** written along the bottom of the screen._

 _The scene then changed, from outside to inside what looked like a dark nursery. Then a woman stepped in, blonde and beautiful, carrying a small child in her arms._

 _" **C'mon, let's say goodnight to your brother**."_

" **'Night Sam."**

" **Goodnight love."** _Mary had leaned over and brushed her fingers over baby Sam's head, kissing his forehead like Dean had done moments before._

" **Hey Dean** " _a_ _voice said from behind_ _them, John is standing in the door way wearing a USMC t-shirt._

 **"Daddy!"** _little Dean says, rushing over to his father. John chuckles a bit, scooping Dean up into his arms._

 **"Hey, buddy. So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"** _Dean shakes his head, laughing._

 **"No, Daddy."** _John laughs._

 **"No."** _John agrees with his son._

"Small smiles can be seen as everyone watch's this, although David can be seen rolling his eyes and Gabriel is just watching the screen stone faced.

 _Mary passes John and Dean on the way out of the room._ **"You got him?"** _she asks John_.

 **I got him."** _he replies, hugging Dean closer._

 **"Sweet dreams, Sam."** _John_ _says, carrying Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights. Baby Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes. The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib then begins to spin on its own while Sam watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops, and the moon-shaped nightlight flickers._

 _The scene changes to a master bed room, Mary curled up on the bed. The lights begin to flicker over a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange, unnatural noises begin to come through the monitor. Mary, in the bed, stirs before she turns on the light on the nightstand._

 **"John?"** _Mary calls out, turning only to notice she's alone. She begins to get out of bed._

 _The scene changes again, this time to the hallway. Mary walks down the hall to Sammy's nursery. A figure, presumably John, is seen only in silhouette, standing over Sam's crib._

" **John? Is he hungry?"** _the figure turns his head._

 **"Shhh."** _he whispers._

 **"All right."** _Mary heads back down the hallway to her room. The light by the stairs begins to flicker. Mary frowns a bit and goes to tap at it till the light steadies._ **"Hm."** _More flickering light is coming from the downstairs area: Mary goes and investigates. A war movie is on TV and John is seen asleep in an armchair, having been watching it before he passed out. She runs back upstairs._

"If John is there," Claire says, "then the man upstairs can't be John." she pointed out, with a worried look on her face.

 **"Sammy! Sammy!"** _Mary yells before she enters Sam's nursery and stops short._

 _It goes back to John in the living room. Upstairs, Mary is heard screaming and John wakes up._

All the humans in the room flinch at the sound of Mary's scream. Even Michael is bothered, having sucked in a breath at the noise. Nobody look's away from the screen though, to entranced to look away.

 **"Mary?"** _John scrambles out of the chair._ **"Mary!"** _John runs upstairs. Back in the nursery John bursts through the closed door._

 **"Mary."** _The room is quiet and appears empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glances around and pushes down the side of Sam's crib._

 **"Hey, Sammy. You okay?"** _Something dark red drips next to Sam and John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of John's hand before he can pull it away. It looks like blood. John looks up._

 _Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapses onto the floor, staring at Mary._

They all gasp, even the angels.

 **"No! Mary!"** _he shouts as Mary bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling._

 _John stares, frozen. Sammy wails. John, reminded he's not alone, gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room._

 _In the hallway Dean is awake and coming to investigate._ **"Daddy!"** _Dean says, before John shoves Sam at Dean._ **"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"** _Dean turns and runs. John turns back to the nursery_. **"Mary!"** _The entire room is on fire. Mary herself can barely be seen._ **"No!"**

Everyone is staring at the screen in horror, unable to look away.

 _Outside, Dean is running, holding Sam close._ **"It's okay, Sammy."** _he says to the baby in his arms. Dean turns to look up at Sam's window, which is lit with gold and flames. John runs outside, scooping up Dean and Sam, carrying them both away._

 **"I gotcha."** _Fire explodes out of Sam's nursery window as he says this._

 **LATER**

 _The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A Firefighter gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter._

 **"I got it. You go hold the line up."**

 _The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A police officer waves some neighbors back._

 **"Stay back. You have to stay back."** _he says._

 _Across the street from the house, John and Dean sit on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looks up at the remnants of the fire, a strange, haunted look on his face._

 **"What the hell"** was heard whispered from the sofa David was sitting on with his son. Alex couldn't help but second that thought but kept quite waiting to see what was going to happen next. Claire, who was sitting in the middle of himself and the general, was pale in the face and looked to shocked to say anything. the general also was much better. Funnily the only other person that didn't seem to shocked, apart from Michael and Gabriel, was Noma. Alex made a reminder to look into that later.

Alex finally found his voice and turned to Michael and asked **"What was that thing?"**

Michael looked at him for a while before sighing **"I can't be sure, but I'm assuming it was a demon, if what it said on the DVD case is anything to go by. well not know for sure until we watch more."**

Alex then noticed that the DVD had paused while they had been talking. David, who was still slightly pale said " **well before we go any further, I think I need a drink"**

General Riesen seemed to second that motion and before anyone could ask how we would go about getting said drink, there was a flash of light and yet again an other thump. When the light cleared there was a big silver box and on top of it a tray of glasses. Michael carefully lifted the tray of and lifted the lid, looking inside " **It's an ice box filled with drinks",** and sure enough when you looked inside it was filled with different kinds of drinks all submerged in water and ice.

Everyone picked out a drink and sat back down to continue watching.

 **That's it for now. hope it makes sense.**


End file.
